


Обычный день необычных людей

by ConVersia



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConVersia/pseuds/ConVersia
Summary: Изая в очередной раз стремится поставить Шизуо в неловкое положение.





	

**Author's Note:**

> конкурс сетературы конвента Con.Версия 2017 заявка №134 фанфикшен  
> ***  
> Отказываюсь от любых притязаний на коммерческую выгоду от публикации и являюсь правообладателем

Токио никогда не спит. Токио гудит и днем, и ночью, как, впрочем, любой крупный город. В Токио есть два вида повседневности — ночная и дневная. Они различны по своему виду и содержанию. Ночью город оживляется сотнями огней и сотнями людей, а днем город обретает повседневную серость. Тут проходит повседневность миллионов людей. Будь то туристы, приезжие или коренные жители, днем и ночью они ищут в этом городе пути к исполнению своих желаний. Одни находят его, вторые разочаровываются, а третьи находят нечто большее, чем хотели найти. Но если так в этом городе проходит повседневность обычных людей, то как же проходит повседневность не совсем обычных людей?

Вот один из таких людей как раз направляется к одной из многочисленных высоток. Имя этого необычного человека в костюме бармена — Шизуо Хейваджима, и идет этот человек к другому необычному человеку — к Изае Орихаре. Судя по тому, что по пути Шизуо вырвал дорожный знак и взвесил его на плечо, шел он к нему в гости не для того, чтобы посидеть за выпивкой или банально пожелать доброго дня.

И вот он подошел ко входу в довольно элитное здание. Немного подумав, Шизуо оставил дорожный знак на лестничной площадке, выкинул сигару и прошел в помещение. Раз лесенка, два лесенка, все ближе и ближе к цели.

— И-иза-ая... — гневно протянул гость, беспардонно пройдя в квартиру, выбив дверь ногой.

— О-о, какие гости! — отозвался звонкий голос жильца.

И вот он вышел. Информатор, держащий в своих руках весь город и даже весь мир. Мерзавец, каких свет не видел... Вот только во что он был одет? Серую футболку, висевшую на нем как на вешалке, и потрепанные спортивные штаны. Более того, парень был пыльный и грязный, как последний трубочист. От такого зрелища Шизуо не стал сдерживать издевательский смех.

— Ты во что вырядился, блоха? — с некоторой иронией в голосе спросил он в ответ на ухмылку информатора.

— Шизу-тян, если ты пришел для того, чтобы надрать мне задницу, то попрошу выйти из моей квартиры, починив напоследок дверь, — говорил Изая, не меняя прежний тон, — а если ты пришел мне помочь, то милости прошу. Вот только дверь чинить все равно тебе придется...

— Нет, я не буду чинить дверь, я просто тихо и мирно убью тебя и уйду.

— Ну-ну, как же. Слушай, мне действительно сейчас не до игр. После того, как секретарша отказалась от тяжкой работы, мне приходится самому драить квартиру. Удовольствия это не доставляет, но что поделать?

— Так тебе и надо, — усмехнулся Шизуо, — но мне нет до этого дела.

— Слушай, давай устроим на сегодняшний день перемирие? К тому же, ты ведь барменом как никак работал, а значит и в чистоте толк знаешь. Помоги мне, и я, так и быть, отплачу тебе добром.

— Хочешь нанять меня вместо служанки?

— Что-то типа того.

— Мечтай! — рявкнул блондин и сделал шаг к собеседнику.

— Воу, остынь, — Изая развел руками, — говорю же, сегодня у меня необычная работа, сегодня я не харизматичный ублюдок, а обычный человек. Давай обойдемся без погрома. Ну, что тебе стоит помочь мне в том деле, в котором ты — несравненный ас? Да и к тому же за небольшое вознаграждение.

— Что за вознаграждение?

— Узнаешь. Но ты не бойся, ничего дурного. От чистого сердца.

— У тебя нет сердца, — Шизуо выдохнул. — Ладно, так и быть, но потом я тебя точно прихлопну.

— Супер! — мафиози хлопнул, сжав пальцы в замок. — Ну, в ногах правды нет, так что проходи.

Что же ожидало Шизуо в логове его заклятого врага? Наверно, сущий ад. По крайней мере этого ожидал сам Хейваджима. Но в реальности все было не так эпично: передвинутая мебель, убранные в угол шмотки, стол с доской для игры в го и ведро со шваброй посреди зала — вот все, что видел Шизуо в данный момент.

— Ну и, чего встал? — спросил Изая, после чего уперся руками в спину Хейваджимы и попытался сдвинуть его с места.

— Ты чего удумал, крыс? — прошипел Шизуо. — В ведре карборановая кислота?

— Ого, какие ты слова знаешь! Кстати, надо бы попробовать ее раздобыть...

Кто бы мог подумать, что Шизуо когда-нибудь согласится помочь Изае? Видимо, ему просто захотелось чему-то его поучить. Подойдя к ведру, блондин взял швабру и окунул ее тряпкой в ведро. Сам Изая в это время внимательно следил за ним.

— Ничего ведь сам не можешь, блоха, — ворчал Шизуо, — уборщицу тебе нанять надо.

— Приму к сведению. Ну-с, ты полы помой, а я приберусь в другой комнате. И да, не забудь переставить мебель. Куда ставить — реши сам, я доверюсь твоему вкусу. И не забудь про дверь. Остальное на мне.

Развернувшись, Изая ушел. Но не в комнату, а в кухню, где заварил себе чаю. Спустя некоторое время послышался грохот от мебели. По этому шуму информатор понял, что пора валить из кухни. Валить в заранее вылизанную комнату. Так он и сделал.

Спустя тридцать минут, потраченных на ремонт двери, Шизуо наведался к Изае.

— О, ты уже, — стоявший у окна Орихара повернулся к Хейваджиме. — Ну что, выпьем за мой счет?

— Так это и есть вознаграждение? Придумай что-нибудь еще.

— Ты не знаешь, от чего отказываешься, — Изая поднял палец, — Саймон плохих напитков не дает, — он прошел мимо Шизуо. — Пойду переоденусь, а ты подожди меня.

От Изаи веяло фальшью, он определенно что-то удумал. С этим предчувствием Шизуо пошел вслед за информатором в «Русские Суши». А тем временем начинало смеркаться.

— О, Изая, сколько лет, сколько зим? — поприветствовал парня стоявший у ресторана негр со свойственным иностранцам акцентом, после чего с удивлением уставился на Шизуо. — И Шизуо с тобой? Впервые вижу, что вы не деретесь, а идете вместе покушать. Было бы так всегда.

— У нас временное перемирие, — Изая пожал плечами, — можешь принести фотоаппарат, чтобы сохранить этот момент, ведь больше он не представится...

— Пошли уже, — оборвал его Шизуо.

Взяв Изаю за шкирку, Хейваджима потащил его к дверям ресторана.

— Тебе так не терпится поужинать со мной, — с улыбкой подметил Изая, — это так мило, Шизу-тян...

— Молчи, блоха.

Пройдя в помещение, Шизуо усадил временно обычного человека за дальний столик, а если точнее, просто бросил, отпустив шиворот куртки, а потом и сам сел на колени на противоположную сторону.

— Шизуо, тебе как всегда?.. — спросил подошедший Саймон.

— Нет, ему не как всегда, — перебил Изая, — ему саке да побольше.

— Какой же ты лжец, Изая, — негр покачал головой. — Думаешь, я поверю в то, что Шизуо будет пить? Ну да ладно, принесу и то, и другое.

— Пить будешь только ты, — пробубнил парень, когда Брежнев скрылся.

— У тебя вкусы как у ребенка, — усмехнулся собеседник, — выпей уже напиток для взрослых. Небось потом за уши не оттащишь...

— Думаешь, я не пробовал эту гадость?..

Его прервал знакомый голос с иностранным акцентом.

— Наше саке — не гадость, Шизуо, — Саймон поставил две бутылки посреди стола. — Испей и убедись.

Он вновь ушел, теперь уже за десертом.

— Нахрена так много? — с раздражением спросил блондин.

— Да ладно тебе, не так уж и много, — Изая развел руками, — самое то для первого раза. К тому же иногда, знаешь ли, алкоголь благоприятно влияет на организм. Пей, не стесняйся.

— Только после тебя.

— Да легко! — открыв бутылку, Изая сделал пару глотков прямо из горла, после чего поставил саке на стол. — Видишь, ничего страшного со мной не сделалось. Теперь твоя очередь.

Пробурчав что-то себе под нос, Шизуо откупорил бутылку и немного отпил.

— Во-от, — протянул информатор, — прогресс налицо!..

Облокотившись о стойку, Саймон следил за двумя необычными посетителями.

— Прямо радость для глаз, — сказал он, — кто бы подумал, что когда-нибудь они будут сидеть за одним столиком и пить саке?

— Ты бы не отвлекался от своей работы, — сказал Денис, подвинув десерт Брежневу...

Не смотря ни на какие городские проблемы, Токио живет своей жизнью. То, что для кого-то является повседневностью, для кого-то покажется диковинным. У необычных людей тоже есть своя повседневность, как и у всех, хоть и необычная, как и они сами. Начинается новый день, появляются новые лица и исчезают старые. А в Токио все по прежнему...

Проснулся Шизуо ранним утром от телефонного звонка. Он лежал на диване в квартире Шинры. Что он тут делал? А главное, как его угораздило сюда попасть? Парень ничего не помнил.

— Алло, — полустоном ответил Шизуо.

— Эй, соня-засоня, просыпайся, — ответил бодрый голос на другом конце провода.

— Изая, я тебя что, так и не грохнул прошлой ночью? Ну держись, доберусь я до тебя...

— Придержи коней! Ты видел утренние новости? Если нет, то включи.

Последовав указу, Шизуо включил новости. Как оказалось, прошлой ночью некто разгромил место его нынешней подработки и помял несколько довольно дорогих машин. И все это было в районе Икебукуро.

— Доброе утро! — воскликнул Изая. — Поздравляю, теперь ты без дополнительного заработка, а еще тебя снова ищет полиция!..

— И-иза-ая... — проскулил Хейваджима, слыша смех на том конце провода.

Отключив телефон, Изая засмеялся еще звонче, но потом резко утих из-за боли в голове.

— Опять строишь козни для Шизуо? — спросила Намие, поставив кружку чая на стеклянный столик у дивана.

Изая лежал на диване, уже успев протрезветь. Прошлой ночью ему удалось выпить так мало, что он все запомнил.

— Ничего ты не понимаешь, женщина, это ведь так весело! Он меня так бесит, что я готов бесить его снова и снова.

— Да уж, у вас это взаимно. Но ведь тот погром устроил не Шизуо, верно?

— Разумеется! Но представь, что будет, когда он об этом узнает...

— Он сразу убьет тебя.

От такого ответа своей секретарши Орихара залился новым приступом смеха. Да, это была его повседневность, которая еще никогда не приносила ему несчастье.


End file.
